plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Portal Technician
275px |strength = 4 |health = 4 |cost = 5 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Brainy |tribe = Mustache Science Zombie |trait = None |ability = When destroyed: Make a random Zombie here. |flavor text = Soon everyone will own their own portal. But for now, he enjoys being an early adopter.}} Portal Technician is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 5 to play and has 4 /4 . He does not have any traits, and his ability makes a random zombie from the entire game, including another Portal Technician, on his place when he is destroyed. In the boss battle for the mission Playing with Fire, the zombie hero starts out with two Portal Technicians on the 2nd and 4th lanes. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribes:' Mustache Science Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When destroyed:' Make a random Zombie here. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description Soon everyone will own their own portal. But for now, he enjoys being an early adopter. Update history Update 1.2.11 * |6 }} * |4 }} * |4 }} Update 1.16.10 * |5 }} Update 1.18.13 *Animation change: Legendary shine has been removed. Strategies With Portal Technician has below-average stats and no traits to help him fight whatsoever. While his ability can make decent, or even insanely powerful zombies like Wizard Gargantuar and Zombot 1000, the chances of him making an extremely weak zombie or a zombie that doesn't go well in your deck are equally high, making him a very unreliable card to use. Fortunately, Portal Technician can be a decent stalling zombie at the very least; since he makes a zombie on his place upon destruction, the lane he is on will be protected for at least two turns (or one if your opponent removes him via tricks). And his strength, while below-average, is good enough to pressure your opponent into not ignoring him. If you wish to make him more offensively dangerous and treat his ability as insurance instead, using him in a science deck with Zombot Drone Engineer and Gadget Scientist would be a good choice. If you have Unlife of the Party, Portal Technician will boost Unlife of the Party twice: once for Portal Technician himself and once for the zombie he makes when he is destroyed. Some goes for Valkyrie; she will get +4 when both zombies are destroyed. However, only Professor Brainstorm can do this normally, and Portal Technician doesn't go well with decks that focus on these two zombies - there is no reason to wait until turn 5 to get two zombies when you can spam cheaper zombies early on and build power from there. Against This zombie can be a tricky one to deal with since he will make a zombie on his place upon destruction, not to mention that there is a chance that said zombie can be a big threat. Generally, you should be ready for anything when facing Portal Technician, as you may end up in a situation thinking you won, when this zombie makes a game-changing zombie like or Trickster. Outside of the danger level of the zombie made, Portal Technician can also block a lane for two turns thanks to that zombie. It is a good idea to destroy him before combat using damaging cards or bonus attacks, but try not to use an instant-kill card on this zombie as you may need it if a stronger zombie is made. Once he is destroyed, Portal Technician's blocking capabilities will only last for a turn once the zombie made is destroyed too. Play accordingly depending on what zombie is made. Gallery Trivia *When he attacks, he shoots one of many random objects out of his portal. These objects can be a roadcone, a boot, a Yeti Lunchbox, Mad Chemist's beaker, Trickster's rubber chicken, Coffee Zombie's cup, and 's lid. See also *Seedling *Petal-Morphosis Category:Mustache cards Category:Science cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies